The present invention relates to faucets having swiveling spouts. More particularly it relates to structures for accommodating an internal tubing carrying water from a mixing valve to the spout outlet in such a swiveling spout.
Many sinks have faucets positioned at the rearward end thereof, or immediately behind the sink. Such sinks may have relatively wide single basins, or may have multiple basins. Thus, it is often desirable for a faucet spout used therewith to be able to swivel so as to be able to direct water between multiple basins, or to a specific part of a wide basin.
Even where a basin is not very large, it may be desirable to direct water to a pot or other reservoir positioned in the basin. Again, swiveling of the spout is a traditional solution for this need.
However, in recent years there has been an increased desire to minimize the contact between potable water and the metallic spout housing. This can be because one wants to reduce the corrosive effects of water on the housing. Alternatively, this can be because the metal housing is a leaded brass which regulators wish to keep separate from potable water.
One means of reducing the exposure of the potable water to lead-containing components has been to direct the water from a mixing valve through a polymeric tubing housing with the faucet spout. The tubing exits at the spout outlet to minimize the spout metal contacting the potable water.
However, the inclusion of such a tube in a fixed spout is relatively straightforward. On the other hand, including such a tube in a spout that swivels as desired for use in a kitchen environment is more problematic.
In this regard, if one end of the tube is fixed to a mixing valve, and the other swivels with the spout, the middle of the tube will be subjected to strain. This can create resistance to the swiveling, a tendency of the spout to remain in a swiveled position, and a potential wear point that may break.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved swiveling spout that incorporates an internal tubing without also causing the above problems.